Fangirl A&Q's
by ugjhmb
Summary: Me and my Twin Chibi-chan MADE THIS LATE AT NIGHT! CRACKFIC CUS WE EPIC LIKE THAT! XD AHAH
1. Kidnaped XD

**I DO NOT OWN ANY ANIMES, BUT BARNY OWNS MY SCHOOL (Jk) I think...**

**HOPE YOU LIKE OUR INSANENESS, AFTER THIS WE NEEDED MENTAL HELP, AHAHAHAH, I love this song: This is Holloween~ FMA STYLE!**

One day, after Spring break, i was going to shcool, when i got in, there was ANIME CHARECTORS EVERYWERE!

"What-?" I said before Izumi nocked me out. -_-;

when i woke up there we were in the Cafiteria, on the stage.

"LADYS AND WELL, 'MEN'-*Lots of Boo's*-WE ARE HERE FOR ONE THING-" Izumi said, and Armstorng came areound the Corner.

There were Sparkiles...EVERYWERE..."THE FANGIRL QUESTIONING TIME!" He said Flying throught the air.

"Oh my god, WHY AM I HERE?" I asked, and I notised i was tiyed to a chair, and when i looked to my side, MY TWIN WAS THERE.

"CUS YOUR THE ONLY ONES WE COULD CATCH!" Izumi said grabing a Peice of paper.

"Now, the first question, This one's is for you, ugjhmb, Out of Ed and Roy, Who has the best Curves?" Izumi read off the card.

My mouth fell open, to the ground, and i blushed SO MUCH. "Um..Well, I'm very sorry Ed, but Roy does." I (ugjhmb) said hangin my head.

Roy did a pose..And Ed was running twours me. "ED, I HATE MINI SKIRTS, ITS JUST HES SO MANRY!" I (ugjhmb) Scremed, while Ed was staring at me Weirdly.

"Now, SETTLE DOWN, (Chibi-Chan) Who would you marry, Spain or Germany?" Izumi asked me (Chibi-Chan)

"Ohmigod. WHY WOULD YOU AKS ME THAT? Spain-Kun of course!" (Chibi-Chan) Yelled, jumping and breaking the rope, and glomping Spain, while blushing NON-STOP!

"Sorry **(1)** Lovi but Spain-kun is just tooooo cute!" She said patting Romano on the head.

"HEY WHAT ABOUT ME?" (ugjhmb) Scremed, trying to get out of the chair.

"Oh sorry. I'll untie as soon as I get cuddling this big spaniard teddy bear! Kyaaa!" (Chibi-Chan) said cuddling spain.

"FINE, BUT AFTER THIS I WNAT ED!" (ugjhmb) Yelled, while ed and her whent Red.

"Ugjhmb, Who's better looking, Envy or a palm tree?" Izumi said tiying (chibi-Chan) back to the Chair, with a lot of protesting.

"Um...Envy, even through he wears Mini skirts, BUT HE SHOULD HAVE A FAMILY REUNION!" (ugjhmb) said, while Al was holding Envy back, and evreyone was ROFLing.

Then Spain jumped and sat down on (Chibi-Chan's) lap. Everyone was like WTF? O.o Spain said "But i want her!" Huging (Chibi-Chan).

"(CHIBI-CHAN) THIS ONE'S FOR YOU! Who is a better Chibi, Italy or Japan?" Armstrong yelled at (Chibi-Chan).

"Oh jeez...um...JAPAN!" (Chibi-chan) said while hugging Spain, and she got out of her rope again. XD

"I love my Spain~" (Chibi-chan) said makeing a face like this: *3*

Randome Lady "Ok! (ugjhmb) who do you love more, Ed, or Armstrong?" *Armstrong get's MANRY TEARS*

"E-ed..." (ugjhmb) said while blushing, and ed smirks. "Well, after this wanna go somewere?" he asked, Bolth now blushing as red as a Tomato.

"Oh, Edyo, WE COULD COULD MAKE'A PASTA OUT'A YOU!" Italy said Chasing Ed around the stage, while the Audiance was sitting back and watcxhing the show.

"While there doing that, (Chibi-Chan) What color would you paint China out of, Pink, Blue, Red, Purple, or Green?" Izumi said trying to catch Italy.

"...Sorry China, but Pink since y-your kinda girly..." (Chibi-Chan) said Looking scared, and hid behind Spain.

"..." China was glaring at her. "HEY, IF LOOKS COULD KILL, YOU ALL BE DEAD RIGHT NOW!" (ugjhmb) ROFL While saying that.

"I WOULD NOT -*Becuase he's too girly*- but I do know that Russia would kill me for saying that about you China" ;D (Chibi-Chan) said while winking.

"If you could kill anyone, which of these would it be?Greed, Gluttony, or Lust?" (Chibi-chan) asked. "HEY THAT WAS MINE!" Izumi yelled hitting her on the head. "Um...Greed." (ugjhmb) said while ed was cutting the rope off her.

Then (Chibi-Chan) EXPLODED. "WHY?LUST AND GLUTTONY SUCK ASS, GREED PWNS,BOTH OF THEM,AND THEY'RE BOTH INCREDIBLY SEXY!" And Spain got all puppy dog eyed. "Awww your still sexiest Spain~" (Chibi-chan) said giving him a kiss on the cheek.

**(1)**** Lovi is Romano from APH. XD  
><strong>

**Me (ugjhmb) and Chibi-chan, my twin were borde one Late night, XD, And i came up WITH THIS, I asked her to help, IT WAS SO MUCH FUN, BUT I ONLY GOT LIKE 4-5 HOURS OF SLEEP! WE WHEN'T CRAZY! I'm srry for you who read this, but it Was Something to do, i was just reading and sleeping...I STILL HAVE NOTHING TO DO! SOMEONE SHOULD PM CUS IM SO BORDE! **


	2. Special Chapter XD

**ugjhmb: Hi, well im not at home, it's Spring brake, so this is a special chapter~!**

**Chibi-chan: YO, GUESS WHAT, ME AND UGJHMB ARE GUNNA GO TO ANIME WORLD IN THE MALL! 8DD**

**ugjhmb:...yaaaa...Hey you spelled my name right! ya, we know each other, well, we ARE twins.**

**Chibi-chan: YES, YES WE ARE, BUT WHEN I DIYe MY HAIR, THEN WE SHALL LOOK KIND OF ALIKE!**

**ugjhmb:Im getting my Bangs diyed Red, shes getting Blond striyes in her hair.**

**Chibi-chan: OMG, THIS IS GUNNA BE THE BEST SATERDAY EVERRRRRRR!**

**UGJHMB:...Umm...Twin...Im gunna go Tomarow..With my mom...Cus we by the mall...I'm very sorry..**

**Chibi-chan:...I'LL KILL YOU! Jk, it's fine, ONLY IF YOU GET ME-**

**ugjhmb: I dun have much money, anyway were going the day after XD I GETTA GO 2 DAYS IN A ROW! AHAHAH**

**Chibi-chan:...WERE YOU READING THAT ****AKATSUKI**** FANFIC AGAIN?**

**ugjhmb:YES, YES I WUZ. HERE'S THE LINK FOR THE SECOND SEASON: .net/s/3998556/1/When_Are_We_Going_to_Die**

**Chibi-chan: ...Wait...What chapter are you on?**

**ugjhmb: 17, Why?**

**Chibi-chan:...You have only been reading this Season (2) for like 2 days...DANGGGG...And Season (1) you finished in 3 days...**

**ugjhmb: What can i say i like reading~**

**Chibi-chan: No, we bolth LOVE READING~!**

**ugjhmb:...So yesterday i was Studying on my Alchemy books,and-**

**Chibi-chan:YOU WERE STUDYING? OMG, THE WORLD HAS GONA EXPLODE!**

**ugjhmb:...No, i wanna fiuger out A-travel, IF ANY OF YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT A-TRAVEL IS, Well it's 'Anime-Travel', or if they come here it's-**

**Chibi-chan: Lem'me guess, 'Travel-Anime'?**

**ugjhmb:YES, or 'Traveling-Anime People'**

**Chibi-chan: You mean Charectors?**

**ugjhmb:I CAN'T SPELL, OHOHO AND NEATHER CAN YOU, WOWOWOWOWOWOWOW!**

**Chibi-chan: You know it's 2:06 AM?**

**ugjhmb: Holy...yaaa, i need to sleep, BAD BUT IM LISTING TO This is holloween with FMA PICS~**

**Chibi-chan:I wish there was more Spain and me PArts. ;A;**

**ugjhmb: There will be more You&Spain, and Me&Edward Elric Parts.**

**Chibi-chan:WELL GOOD NIGHT, AND A-**

**ugjhmb:IF YOU END THAT WITH SOMETHING BAD-**

**Chibi-chan: Fine, Tec, NIIIIIGHT!**

**ugjhmb:Good Night All Of You Every Where, WE LOVE Y'ALL...IF YOU REVIEW, YOU WILL GET Umm...What was it?**

**Chibi-chan: -Whispers-**

**ugjhmb: OH YA- YOU WILL GET A CHAPTER WITH YOU (Who ever Reviews) WILL BE IN ONE OF OUR FANFICTIONS! GOOOOOOOOD NIIIIGHT! :)**


	3. The Tomato War Of Epicness XD

**ugjhmb: I do not own Any anime, i Don't own my twin, cus she i guess owns herself XD**

**Chibi-chan: YES YES I DO! But soon we will own a Manga.**

**ugjhmb:Oh ya, we will soon be makeing a Manga, well let you in on the sneek peek, cus Chibi's working on it right now.**

**Chibi-chan:Ya, im working on the pic's that ugjhmb scetched.**

**ugjhmb:Yesterday, i was borde wating to go to the mall, so i named every tree, and car.**

**Chibi-chan:I don't think thats what were talking about...**

**ugjhmb:Fine here's what I'v got so far: The witches wanna go across the world, to find the Witch's temple (That temple can make any wish come true), and the world is taken over by Wizards, like 1000 years ago, there Girl's are the Last witches left, or so they girls want the temple, so they can make everthing back to normal, like before 1000 years ago.**

**Chibi-chan:...Wow...You wrote A LOT...**

**ugjhmb: Told you i could...**

**Chibi-chan:NOW, ON TO THE SHOW~**

"Hiy all~ And welcome back, And yes, FOR MORE TOURCHER!" Izumi said in to the microphone.

(chibi-chan) rolled her eyes, sitting back on Spain's lap, witch now Spain was on the floor.

"Heyy, Ed, can you come over here, im borde." (ugjhmb) said looking at her lap.

Ed went over to (ugjhmb) and looked at her. "Waht do you want, uniyed?" Ed asked her, and she nodded her head.

Ed sighed, and untiyed the rope, And got Glomped. "YO, KRYSTINE COME SEE SPAINS SE-" (chibi-chan) yelled, but cut off by (ugjhmb) hitting her over the head with Spains hand. "I used the power O' Spain~" (ugjhmb) sang, going over and sitting by Ed. "NOW, This one's for (Chibi-chan), If you had a Tomato, what would you do?" Izumi asked. "I WOULD SING THE TOMATO SONG!" Yelled (Chibi-chan), then grabing a tomato from the tub of tomatos Italy had brout in earlyer. "Oi Supein! Kotoshi mo tomato ga takusan toreta zo, kono yaro!" Buono! Tomato buono tomato, Buono, buono, ooh! Tomato! Aka agete midori sagete! Tomato-mato-mato, hn." (Chibi-chan) Sang hitting Spain with Tomatos, but one missed and hit Germany, and that began 'The Tomato War Of Epicness'. (ugjhmb: XD AHAH)

"Tomato's, EVERYBOUDY DUCK AND COVER!" Huges yelled. But it was too late, Germany hit America, America missed and hit China, China hit America and Hungry (ugjhmb:(1) THATS ME~), And Hungry hit Spain, witch (Chibi-chan) then hit China and Hungry and Astria and Poland, Poland was the only one that dint miss, but he hit Russia, but Russia tryed hitting Poland and (ugjhmb), but missed and hit Ed, Winry, and Havoc, witch they joined the Battle.

(Few Hours Later, Well i think Hours.)

"You will pay for what you have done!" Germany yelled at Naruto. Everyone was now on a team, Ether Team 'ROMAN BLOSSEM ELISYA POKADOTZ' or Team 'PASTA VODKA LOVERS'. Germany hit Sakura, and she hit 'Sause is gay', he hit 'Whesal' Itachi, Itachi hit Allen walker, Allen hit L, L hit Light, Light hit Greed, Greed hit (Chibi-chan) who asked Spain to hit Al, Al then hit (ugjhmb), oh but (ugjhmb) was not in on the War, everybody stoped and stared, She got up, grabed the now 'Bath' Tub, And hit everbody with Tomato' the War went on, till (Chibi-chan) got annoyed at her Tomato stained shirt, and asked Spain to have his Jacket, he gave her it, and she stared a Shrine... Then Germany said "Wait, i feel an odd presents." And everbody looked around, and nooded, then they looked to Britin, but he was palying with 'Mint Bunny' witch (Chibi-chan) Stared petting too. "Ohh, you mean Canada?" (ugjhmb) said pointing to him. "You guys never notice me, thanks." Canada said smailing. "So, you are this 'Canada'...Ohh were is that on the map?" Asked America...But he was reading the America Map. China pulled out a World Wide Map. "Here, use This one" And (ugjhmb) took it and pointed to a State labled 'Canada'. "Thats were it is...Wait, Izumi should have been asking stuff...But we had this war..." (ugjhmb) said looking down at her Tomato Shirt and pants. "It's ok, i brought Clothes for us all~ Lets go change in the Bath room stals." said Winry holding up Bags Full Of Clothes, and Armstorng had about 20 more bags. Most were staring in schock...and others O.O;

Chibi-chan:OMG OMG I I GOT SPAINS JACKET, SCORE! *Pumps fists in air*

ugjhmb:...A Shrine...WELL THX FOR READING, PLZ REVIEW AND TELL US WHAT YOU THINK! I JUST WANNA NAP, HAVE A GOOD, DAY or Night...SEE YA~

ugjhmb:And i was gunna have some me and Ed parts, but i took them out, I will put Everything i don't include in a Special Chapter, Give me some ideas for the name of the Chapter plz, and thank you~

(1) Ugjhmb has a Hungry Cosplay, and Chibi-chan Has an Astria Cosplay.


	4. Crazy Short Part 1 XD

**(THIS IS SPEICAL CHAPTER)**

**chibi-chan: I WHENT TO LUCH TODAY, **

**ugjhmb:AND I SAID, HEY THIS IS WERE OUR STORY TAKES PLACE, **

**Chibi-chan:AND I WAS LIKE YESSS, AND**

**ugjhmb: I pOINTED TO THE STAGE, AND SAID "Thats were you and Spain Would be~"**

**chibi-chan: AND I WAS LIKE, "YESS, AND I HAVE TO GO ON THAT STAGE SOON, FOR A PURFORMANCE, IM IN BAND"**

**ugjhmb: THAT WAS SO COOL...Anyway Today SHE *Points* Fourgot the MANGA THAT WE ARE WORKING ON, NOW I DUN GET TO SEE IT!**

**chibi-chan:COME ON, ON WITH THE SHOW, WE DUN WANT THIS TO BE A SPECIAL CHAPTER! ;A;**

**ugjhmb:Fine...**

"Ohh, Come on now, let's all'a make Pasta~ Not war~" said Italy dancing around the stage...dressed in a Pink Tutu... "What the FFF? ITALY, WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Chibi-chan yelled throughing a chair, but missing him. "I wanna say~ I LOVE YOU GERMANY~" Italy sang, walking over to Germany, and huging him.

"ITALY, ON THIS WEBSITE, Down or not, YOUR PANTS ARE...DOWN!" Everyone was LAMFO, And some looking like they dieing...

"ITALY, I-i Love you too?" Germany said, even to Italys Bakaness. "SPAIN LOVES CHIBI-CHAN~" Spain sang, trying to kiss her, but we kicked them out to the hall, and shut the doors. "Umm...That was a BADDDDDD Idea...You know that right?" ugjhmb said, staring, and thinking what they would do...Her face whent Pure white, if possibal... "OOO, EDDD GET OVER THERE, TO HER NOW! TOBI DRAG HIM!" Italy said pushing Tobi. "B-but Tobis a good boy!" Tobi said..."Well it wount hurt~!" Tobi said Pushing, More like shoving, him and he triped, falling on ugjhmb...And it was all going well till Armstrong yelled "AAA, YOUNG LOVE~" And got kicked...but...Lets say Ed and ugjhmb were stting as FAR away as they could...witch is like 50 ft. away.

**ugjhmb:IM SOOOOO SORRY, BUT I COULD NOT COME UP WITH ANYTHING, I MEAN I HAD TO STAY AFTER SCHOOL TILL 4 IM SOOOOO SORRY, AND I GOT LIKE 2 HOURS O' SLEEP ;A;**

**Chibi-chan: WE WILL BOT ABANDEN YOU, PLZ REVIEW WHILE UGJHMB GETS HER SLEEP! WE LOVE Y'ALL, HAVE A GREAT DAY/NIGHT! SEE YOU! **


	5. Special Notice Ducky XD

Sorry, but Chibi-chan has not been on Skype or the computer as I know of. The updates will be holding off, and I will have Clarenet practice soon. ugjhmb: When my dad was a kid, like 12, he had a Clarenet, and now I get it have it~ Now I can Play an instrument like my twin~ But i do play Gutair, Piano, Flute, I want to play the Violin~

"Plastic..." ugjhmb said staring at the wall, while Chibi-chan was NOT online for 3, almost 4, days. "This is hallowen... punkin song..hail...punkin king..." I mumbled...I coun't finish the Fanfiction story without her, i needed ideas...but everyone is doing something else...

XD Thats my small story about what i was doing while waiting for her to come online, but she never did. ;A;


	6. Notice 'bout Random stuff XD

**THIS IS A Non-Connection to my other Chapters, CUS I HAVE A HEADACE!**

**Chibi-chan: You spelled it wrong...**

**ugjhmb:IM ALSO IN A BAD MOOD, AND MY JACKET WAS WEIRD TODAY, Ok so I went to sleep with it on, and i dun't move last night, and it was on the floor right down were my pillow was, but on the floor, WITH MY LITTLE STUFFED KITTY ON IT, IM LIKE WTF?**

**Chibi-chan:...GHOST**

**ugjhmb:Or stalker, u pick, i dun care, I think Im'a sick X(**

**Chibi-chan:...Anyway I Wish my Cosplay was here.**

**ugjhmb: My FMA Fuigures came today~ And a Plushi from pokemon~~~!**

**Chibi-Chan:I WANT THAT UMBREON!**

**ugjhmb:I LOVE THEM! UMBREON IS SOOO CUTE **

**Chibi-chan: Anyway Happy Easter!**

**ugjhmb:Happy Easter! Dang I wish I could go somewere, but It's Easter...So I had to miss out on Sakura-con ;A;**

**Chibi-chan:YOU SHOULD HAVE BEEN ABLE TO GO!**

**ugjhmb: I MISSED LAST YEAR TOO! I WANNA GO! ;;;A;;;**


	7. EASTER 2011 CHAPTER PART 1 XD

**ugjhmb:This is a Easter Special~**

**Chibi-chan: She got this idea from her Easter at her Grandmas.**

**ugjhmb:IM WRITING THIS THERE TOO!**

**Chibi-chan:At least she has interweb...**

**ugjhmb:HAPPY EASTER, AND TO ALL I GOT LOTZ O' CANY!AHAHHA!**

**Chibi-chan:...I think you had TOO much CANDY! AAAHHAAAHH**

**ugjhmb:YES BUT ON WITH THE SHOWZ~!**

"Easter Special~ It's Izumi here! On with our first Q: Chibi-chan. Is your fave colored egg Purple?" Izumi said as we ALL got back in the room. XD

"YES! OHMIGAWD! YESS!" She yelled hugging Spain's are till he want purple.

"AHAHHA, NOW HES YOUR FAVE COLOR!" We all fell back laughing.

"UGJHBM THIS ONES FOR YOU: Have you seen THE EASTER BUNNY?" Izumi said with Winry skulking Eating **(1)**Pizza in the background.

"Yes, The Easter Bunny is my stuffed animal, I SWEAR IT CAME ACROSS MY ROOM AND PUT THE BASKET THERE! AND IN THE OTHER ROOMS! IT'S LIKE SOME NEW KIND OF SANTA STALKER! EASTER HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH A BIG FAT BUNNY HOPPING AROUND GIVING KIDS PRESENTS LIKE SANTA, I MEAN ITS ABOUT 'GODS' RE-BIRTH! NOT FAT BUNNYS!" I screamed, and I think they all went death but Chibi-chan.

"YES IT HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH CREEPY BUNNYS THAT, IF YOU WAKE UP YOU WILL GET HURT! WHY WOULD A BUNNY BE HOPPING AROUND ANYWAY, I MEAN DID THEY FIND A BUNNY AT HIS RE-BIRTH? I DUN'T THINK SO!" Chibi-chan Yelled back, then kissed Spain passionately on the lips...Everyone stared at the sight...It lasted 3 minutes because Tobi and Armstrong started to say how 'cute' pretty lady and Handsome man was. XD

"Tobi, you don't know THE HAFE,or even a bit, OF IT, un." Dedara said looking disgusted.

"You know we all love you Dei-Dei~" ugjhmb said about to fall over LMAFO when Ed got up and slapped him...He could reach?

**ugjhmb:WELL A CLIFE HANGER, WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT TO OUR LITTLE FREINDS?**

**Chibi-chan:AHAHHA HOW COULD HE REACH?PFF, AHAHAHH!**

**ugjhmb:...He's taller then me...**

**Ed:YAY~! *Hugs ugjhmb***

**ugjhmb:WTF? HOWED U GET IN HERE? Oh...*Stares at open bedroom door***

**Chibi-chan:OHMIGAWD! SPAIN~~! *She ran to him...and um looked at his behind...***

**ugjhmb:TAKE **_THAT_** SOME WERE ELSE PLZ!**

**Chibi-chan:OK, ANYWAY HAPPY EASTER!**

**ugjhmb:Yaa~ HAPPY EASTER! HAHAH ED IS MINE SEE *Points to Ed* HES IN **_MY _**ROOM! Cus we at MY house, Twin has 4 other siblings...SO WE ARNT ANOYED HERE...Wait But I never said WE WERE ANNOYING! OO;**

**Chibi-chan:AND SPAIN *Points to spain kissing her hand* IS MINE SO F-(Hours Later O.o;;;)OFF LADYS!**

**ugjhmb:I had to Edit that...I WAS WAAAAY LONGER! -.-;**

**HAPPY EASTER FROM US HERE AT UGJHMB!**


	8. EASTER 2011 CHAPTER PART 2 XD

ugjhmb: I found this awesome thing today...

Chibi-chan:What is it? A PIC OF SPAINS-

ugjhmb:NO, NOT AT ALLLL, this: 愛

Chibi-chan:...JAPENESE!

ugjhmb:Means 'Love', I got VERY BOARD AND THEN TOBI CAME IN THE ROOM, WITH CANDY!

Tobi:IM A GOOD BOY! *Glomps Chibi-chan*

Chibi-chan:GET THE FFFF OFF OF ME!

ugjhmb:I OWN MYSELF, AND TWIN OWNS HERSELF, AND ANIME OWNS ANIME! GET IT STRATE!

Itachi stared at the sight, Ed trying to hit Dedara, with everybody suprised when Chibi-chan got Hidan's Seyth, and hit Dedara over the head with it. "HEY, WHY YOU DO THAT, UN?" Dedara yelled, and got Easter Eggs throun at him. "Oi, Twin! DUNT DO THAT!" ugjhmb yelled while she got Tobi to hit people with Easter Eggs, AND THATS HOW THE WAR OF EASTER EGGS STARTED!

Hidan hit Itachi, Itachi hit Izumi,Naruto,and Sakura, Sakura hit Kanda, Allen, Zuko, Allen hit Tobi, Tobi hit Dedara, and no one was on a team. Dedara hit a VERY VERY Suprised Tera-sylom. "RAVEN-PAW!" ugjhmb yelled hugging her 'Little sis'. "HI!" Chibi-chan called over her sholder. "Whos that, un?" Dedara asked. "You can call me,Tera-sylom, Im ugjhmb's Freind, but she and me are like sissters!" She said, then spotting Inuyasha. "HFGHUFG! FUGHZF! OMG! INUYASHA I LOVE YOU! MUAHAHAHH!" Tera-sylom said...Huggin Inuyasha WWITH ALL HER MIGHT...We all sweat droped and, I think she could kill him...

ugjhmb:Im adding ANOTHER PERSON, But Raven-Paw came up with that name.

Chibi-chan: Now we have a Vampier?

ugjhmb:Yes, shes Also a Vampier, but I do call her Little sis, but we are freinds~

Tera-sylom:YAY! IM ON HERE TOO! INUYASHA! 3

ugjhmb:Annnnd~ IF YOU REVIEW YOU WILL GET TO PICK OUT YOUR NAME AND CARECTOR, AND WILL GET TO BE IN THIS STORY PAIRED up WITH ANYONE TOO! 8D

Chibi-chan:YEZ, YEZ YOU COULD!

Tera-sylom:YOU CAN JUST PRESS THE BUTTON BELOW! AHAAHAHHAH! THANK YOU~~~~~~~!


	9. Crazy Short Part two: Radioish Show

**ugjhmb: I got this Tobi Secret Headband, that has a red ninja sign on it, and now...TOBI HAUNTS ME! I CAN SEE HIM! TALK TO HIM! WTF?**

**Chibi-chan: ...Omg ... **

**ugjhmb: IM SCARED TO EVEN SLEEP WITH IT IN MY ROOM! But have gotton to 'lik-**

**Ed:BUT YOU LOVE ME! **

**ugjhmb:I DO! IM JUST SAYING I 'LIKE' TOBI! THOESE A TWO DIFFERNET WORDS!**

**Tobi:YAY!**

**Ed: *Punches Tobi***

**ugjhmb:Heyy, stop that!**

**Chibi-chan:SPAIN~! *Jumps Him***

**Everyone Else: OO;;;**

**Ed: I love you! Why can't you see that? *Cryes in corner***

**ugjhmb: I LOVE YOU TOO! AND I CAN SEE THAT!**

**Ed: *Hugs and never lets go***

**Chibi-chan: So you woun't let go of her even if she needs to Shower?**

**Everyone:...? OO**

**Ed: O/O I WILL LET HER SHOWER! I AM NOT A PERV!**

**Chibi-chan: THEN WERE DID YOU GET -Pulls out Pic from his Pocket- THIS?**

**Everyone: GASP! I-ITS UGJHMB IN A TOWL! **

**ugjhmb: -Faints-**

**Ed: I! I! WHERE DID YOU GET THAT? -Pulls out pic of Spain-**

**Everyone: SPAIN'S A$$**

**Chibi-chan: ...I LOVE HIM! WHAT CAN I SAY DAT A$$ IS SMEXY!**

**ugjhmb: I have to agree ith that, BUT ED HAS ABS!**

**Ed: ...Thanks~! *Jumps ugjhmb***

**Chibi-chan: I LOVE YOU SPAIN! DAT A$$ IS SMEXY! *Jumps Spain, Runs to house***

**Everyone: ...Omg...O/O;;;; WE SOOOO AINT GOING IN HER HOUSE!**

**ugjhmb: Um, who wants Ice Cream?**

**Tobi: I DO!**

**ugjhmb: Thats the SAME THING TOBI SAID WHEN I PUT THE HEADBAND ON! SO ANNOYING!**

**Ed: Wait...So HE SLEEPS IN THE SAME ROOM?**

**ugjhmb: NO! And anyway, I don't think he wants to after tonight~ *Winks***

**Ed: O/O OH HO OH! *Slings arm around her sholder* **

**Due to this chapter being...Insane...Raven-paw was at her house with Inuyasha...Playing Left for dead 2. Good game too!**

**THANK YOU FOR TUNING IN ON THIS WEEKS FANGIRL A&Q'S! There are some Ansers...And Questions~**


	10. The End For now

**Ugjhmb: This is the last chapter! Thank you all so much! I LOVE YOU! ;A;**

**Chibi-chan: WE LOVE YOU SO MUCH! THANK YOU ALL!**

**Reporting: Ugjhmb (Krystine) was found alongside Chibi-chan (Rylee), they have been missing for 3 days! After a tornado hit the school. Now...**

'Was it a dream?' I thought. Rylee was in the hospital bed next to mine. The last thing I remember was..

_I was sitting with L and Ed. L was on the other side of the chess bored. I was sitting on Ed, he pulled me backwards and kissed me, and I heard a loud ''NOW!" And everything was bright. Ed pushed me back and I fell onto Rylee, thus breaking her arm. Then they were gone, everyone but me and Rylee, just like that._

Rylee was K.O. and i was shocked and saddened. Everything went so fast. But now I'm going in to my 2nd year of high school. As of right now, summer vacation, it's been a little over 1 year. We miss them dearly, but just maybe they will come back. Ray was out with her friend around all this time.

**Chibi-chan: Thank you all for this Ending!**

**Ugjhmb: But, IT'S NOT OVER YET! THERE'S A SEQUEL! **

**Ray: Coming soon to Computers near you... FanGirlA&Q's: High School Edition**


End file.
